youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian in September 2010
During September 2010, Miss Martian continued to go on missions with the Team. She started school, went on an undercover assignment, and began a relationship with Superboy, after which the Team's faith in Aqualad as a leader was shaken and then restored. History Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge. After they set up camp just off the border or Qurac, she infiltrated an enemy camp in camouflage mode. She was discovered by Psimon, who used the telepathic link with the rest of the Team to block their last six months of memory. Miss Martian woke up the following day, and with no memory, she's surprised to be on Earth. She pieces together shards of memories to figure out she's on a team, and sets out to find them. When she finds Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin, she enters their minds and restores their memories. They discover that they had forgotten about Superboy and Aqualad. While the rest of the Team secured Aqualad, Miss Martian freed Superboy from Psimon's camp. She was forced into a mental fight with the villain, which she managed to win after Superboy added his willpower. With fellow prisoner Sphere, they escaped. After Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin headed home, Aqualad invited Miss Martian and Superboy to join him on a trip back to Atlantis. In order to breathe underwater, M'gann shifted gills in her neck like Aqualad's. She was introduced to Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durham, and explained to them how she could psychically translate her thoughts into Atlantean. Miss Martian was thrilled to meet Queen Mera; on Mars, she had never even seen the royal family. After the palace, they went to the Conservatory of Sorcery, where Aqualad introduced him to some old classmates. She admired Lori Lemaris, and effortlessly changed her legs into a fish tail, claiming she had always loved mermaids. Lori was shocked, but flattered. When Garth and Tula arrived, M'gann realized why Kaldur had wanted them to join: he could not face his old friends alone. After school, Aqualad and his friends swam with Garth and Tula, and had to break up a fight between students and Ronal, who was accused of being a purist, and responsible for an attack on Topo. Miss Martian helped quench the fight. Aqualad introduced them to their sleeping place: Atlantean pods. Superboy was fine with it, but did not like the name. Miss Martian considered it like going back into the womb. Before they could go to sleep, Queen Mera magically reached out to them, asking for help. They headed to her chambers, where they found she was being kidnapped by Ocean-Master. Once outside the palace, Ocean-Master used his trident on them. Prince Orm woke the three heroes, and together with Aqualad, formed a plan. His sources had given two locations for purist hideouts; they would both investigate one. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were ambushed at their location. They got help from Kaldur's Conservatory friends, but the fight was made more difficult by Ocean-Master's magic and Topo's ink spout. Superboy used his infrared vision to seek out the purists and take them down. Miss Martian followed stragglers to their real hideout. Miss Martian alerted them to the location, but before she could engage Ocean-Master, she was discovered. They others attacked, but Ocean-Master knew a way to remove Superboy from the battle. He destroyed the surface dweller's rebreather. Miss Martian, who could breathe with her gills, fed him oxygen to prevent him from drowning. They were both out of the battle, but Garth managed to save the day. King Orin thanked his protégé, but Aqualad did not wish to tarry. Superboy and Miss Martian would have their first day of school, and would need some rest. Miss Martian was excited for her first day of school, and made lunch for Superboy. She introduced her "human" form, Megan Morse, and suggested that he uses the name Conner. At school, Megan immediately befriended Wendy Harris, who suggested that she tries out for the cheer squad. After school, she tried out, and made the team. Miss Martian disguised herself as Tuppence Terror after the Terror Twins were captured. Batman placed her and Superboy, disguised as Tommy Terror, under arrest to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary. The two had to find out why four ice-themed attacks took place on July 4. "Tuppence" was put in a cell with Killer Frost. She did not find out much from her, as the breakout was mostly planned in the men's ward. She used her telepathic link with Aqualad and "Tommy" to relay whatever she found. When the breakout started, Miss Martian had to blow her cover in order to save a guard. Killer Frost put her on ice; only after the breakout was stopped by the combined efforts of "Tommy" and Icicle Jr. was she freed. Safe and sound, she kissed Superboy passionately. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the middle of a discussion with Aqualad and Kid Flash when they were attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Miss Martian and Aqualad were encased in a fire cage by Red Inferno, and her exposure to the fire caused her to deteriorate quickly. Artemis was able to use one of her old arrows to trigger an electromagnetic pulse frying the circuits on the Reds. This saved her teammates, but they were later knocked unconscious when Red Tornado sucked the air out of the room. Following the attack on the mountain Superboy discovered that Aqualad knew there was a mole and didn't tell anyone, prompting the rest of the Team to loose faith in him. The fact that Batman immediately afterwards assigned them a mission to investigate animal attacks in Northern India only compounded the issue. Superboy was still overprotective of Miss Martian, which got on her nerves. She scouted ahead with Artemis, but were attacked by giant Kobra Venom enhanced crocodiles. They were able to ward off the crocs by removing their collars. She recognized them as the same collar they used in Belle Reve Penitentiary. Aqualad used Miss Martian's telepathy to pull the Team back together and defeat the animals and their leader, the Brain. After the fighting was over everyone agreed that Aqualad did the right thing, and they voted to keep him as leader. Batman told the Team that the information they gathered on the Brain's operations in India enabled the League to find another base in Bwunda and sent them to shut it down. Aqualad asked Miss Martian to establish a psychic link with the Team, but she insisted on discussing his feelings for Tula first. Once the link was established, the Team began chatting casually as they trekked through the jungle. Aqualad called a halt to the conversation just before the Team was ambushed by Gorilla Grodd and his Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. Aqualad ordered Miss Martian to camouflage so that she could act as a reserve. She psychically linked with a large gorilla, finding out his name was Gorilla Grodd, before being knocked out. Miss Martian woke up confused in a dark room. Gorilla Grodd demanded her help. Solovar, Primat and Boka explained the history of Gorilla City. They wanted the Team to help in their liberation. They had thought M'gann was the Team's leader due to her powerful mind, but Solovar trusted her even though they were mistaken and returned her to the physical world. Miss Martian found herself in a Gorilla City hut, with the four gorillas and Wolf. She pledged her help and asked for a plan. She impersonated a Shadow guard in order to enter the hut containing the hostage gorilla children. She shapeshifted into a gorilla and carried them out. She took them to Boka and Primat, then left to help her Team. Miss Martian pretended to be Solovar's captive. When they arrived at the Brain's headquarters, the Team and their gorilla allies attacked their captors. Miss Martian (in gorilla form) helped restrain Monsieur Mallah. After the base's self-destruct was activated, M'gann and the Team evacuated with the gorillas to their secret hiding place. References }} See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in July 2010 * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in November 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2015 * Miss Martian in January 2016 * Miss Martian in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories